Tottemo! Luckyman
Da Ran Publishing, Inc. Culturecom Holdings | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Jump | magazine_en = | magazine_other = Hot Youth Top EX-am | published = | first = 1993 | last = 1997 | volumes = 16 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series created by Hiroshi Gamō for the shōnen anthology magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Running between 1993 and 1997, this gag comedy series focused on the adventures of a bizarre superhero on his fights against various aliens and other enemies threatening the planet Earth. The series also was represented in an anime series created by Studio Pierrot, two separate video games (for both the Game Boy and Super Famicom) as well as representation in the cross-over game Jump Ultimate Stars. Story Yoichi Tsuitenai was the unluckiest boy in his hometown. Until one day, his luck truly ran out when he was crushed by an alien spaceship, killing him. But, in this time of need, he was discovered by the great hero of the cosmos Luckyman, who fused with him giving him the power to turn into the universe's luckiest superhero. But now Yoichi, as Luckyman, must defend the Earth from aliens invading to conquer it. Tsuitenai means "Unlucky." Characters ;Luckyman/Yoichi Tsuitenai - Mayumi Tanaka :Luckyman is the luckiest person in the whole entire universe. Although he is a superhero he doesn't actually have any strength or speed and he relies on luck alone to win his fights. All of his attacks are all super slow but they end up doing a lot of harm because something always happen. Luckyman needs LuckyStar's presence in order for his luck to happen, in other words when it is a cloudy day or when LuckyStar's presence doesn't reach him he gets terrible luck and ends up on the verge of death. In order for Yoichi to transform into Luckyman he needs to swallow a rakkyô, which is a pickled garlic clove. Rakkyô sounds like "Rakki" or "Lucky". Luckyman also has the kanji "daikichi" emblazoned on his chest (Great luck, the top lucky fortune you can get at a Buddhist temple) and has a Chabashira (standing tea stalk in a teacup) on his forehead, another Japanese symbol of great luck. ;Douryokuman/Douryoku Sugita - Shigeru Chiba :Douryokuman is Luckyman's pupil, he always praise Luckyman's work even though it's because of his luck. He wears a pair of sandals made out of tofu, however because he concentrated over a thousand bricks of tofu the sandals are extremely hard and heavy. Also since he wears the sandals everyday his legs are very fast and strong. He has a tear shaped container filled with blood on his head which he uses for when he loses a lot of blood. In order for him to transform he needs to write "Douryoku" ("effort") on a piece of paper and stick it on his chest. ;Superstarman/Tagaru Medachi - Tetsuya Iwanaga :Superstarman doesn't have any powers whatsoever, however even though he can't do anything he still tries to upstage Luckyman and Douryokuman when they are fighting aliens. He was originally a human but when Luckyman and Douryokuman became famous for fighting aliens he wanted a piece of the fame too, so he got himself surgery and he became Superstarman. He is always beaten to a bloody pulp by enemies and friends alike when he gets too annoying, although for some reason he always recover and tries to upstage everyone again. It is revealed later that when he received surgery to become Superstarman his body's cell regeneration rate got a heavy boost so instead of his cell dividing from 1 to 2 and 2 to 4 his cells divided at a rate of 1 to 64. So basically he is semi-immortal since he can heal before anyone can kill him. In order for him to transform he needs to wears a special bow tie. ;Lucky-Wan - Toshiharu Sakurai :He is Luckyman's pet dog. Like his master he doesn't have much fighting power either and relies on his luck. ;Shouriman/Shouri Isono - Toshiyuki Morikawa :Shouriman is Douryokuman and Yuujouman's oldest brother. He has never lost at anything be it a fighting match or rock, paper, scissors. He promise himself that the day he loses will be the day he dies. When Douryokuman was a child Shouriman framed Douryokuman for cheating in a match, but that was only because he promised their mom that he will never allow Douryokuman to become a superhero. He is a great chef when it comes to making pork chops, also he has a pocket with infinite spaces on his back. He has a fear of dumplings ever since Douryokuman tried to make them, the dumplings tasted horrible however Shouriman didn't want to hurt his feelings so he said he liked them. After that Douryokuman just kept making them for every meal and Shouriman just kept eating them until finally one day he collapsed, he never touched another dumpling again. In order for him to transform he needs to make the perfect pork chops and then stick it on his ears. ;Yuujouman/Atsui Yuujou - Kazue Ikura :Yuujouman is Douryokuman's second oldest brother. He is extremely friendly and is able to make friends where ever he goes. He usually doesn't fight himself and gets one of his friends to do all the work for him. When he is forced into a fight he is able to switch to Demon-mode and becomes as strong as Shouriman and Tensaiman. In order for him to transform he calls up some of his friends and they dress him into his true form. ;Tensaiman/Tensai Umaretsuki - Tomokazu Seki :Tensaiman is a born genius and just as strong. In order for him to transform he needs to say something really smart and then a beam of light hits him and he transforms. *Hero Committee Chairman: Jōji Yanami *Yonaoshiman: Chafūrin *Speedman: Kōsuke Okano *Miyo Kireida: Naoko Matsui *Desuyo Busaiku: Urara Takano *Yo-chan's Father: Kenichi Ogata *Yo-chan's Mother: Misa Watanabe *Grocer: Chafūrin *Ramen Chef: Kenichi Ogata *Salaryman: Mitsuaki Madono *Baron Strongest: Akio Ōtsuka *Butler: Toshiharu Sakurai *Opening Narration: Masaaki Yajima External links Official website: http://pierrot.jp/title/luckyman/ (Japanese) Category:Comedy anime and manga ko:떴다! 럭키맨 ja:とっても!ラッキーマン zh:行運超人